


Unclouding the Heart

by Zora_Royalty



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, basic stuff really, cute bullshit, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Royalty/pseuds/Zora_Royalty
Summary: Wriggle Nightbug and Yuuka Kazami spend an afternoon cloud gazing, and Wriggle tries to get Yuuka to loosen up a bit.
Relationships: Kazami Yuuka/Wriggle Nightbug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unclouding the Heart

“Is this a good spot?”

Yuuka Kazami looked up at the sky, clouds of many forms dotting the deep blue canvas. She looked over to Wriggle Nightbug, holding the picnic blanket with some difficulty. The gardener giggled at the little bug’s struggle before nodding her head.

“Yes, I think it’s perfect.”

Wriggle dropped the blanket on the ground, wiping her brow and seeming relieved. Grabbing the edge, she jerked it up, letting it roll across the flat, soft grass. The two sat down, Yuuka placing the picnic basket between them. 

“It’s a great day for cloud gazing, isn’t it Yuuka?”

“Definitely. It’s even better than I thought it would be,” the gardener giggled again, staring at the clouds and making out their shapes. 

“Hey, that one looks like a flower!” the little bug observed, and Yuuka looked and saw that it did, indeed, look like a sunflower. Scanning the sky for her own cloud, she saw one and pointed it out.

“That one looks like a bug, doesn’t it?”

They both agreed before they pointed at a cloud between the other two, saying in unison “A heart!”

The two looked at the three clouds: a bug, a heart, and a flower. Suddenly, Yuuka blushed. She wasn’t a dumbass. Some yokai was mocking the two, weren’t they? 

“Oh, someone’s gonna get their ass beat,” she muttered under her breath.

“Why?”

Looking beside her, the little bug’s face has a visible fear spread across it.

“Probably some cloud yokai making fun of us. They think they’re slick, putting that up there.”

Wriggle looked confused, before the realization hit her. 

“Oh! It represents the two of us, doesn’t it? Well, maybe it’s a nice sign?”

“Nice?”

Yuuka highly doubted that someone would go out of their way to do something “Nice” like symbolize a relationship in the clouds. Hell, she even doubted that an action like that could even be considered nice. It’s like putting up a neon sign that says ‘These two are dating’. Hell, they weren’t even technically a couple! They’d never even discussed it. She explained this to Wriggle, who smiled.

“Geez, Yuuka, you’re so wound-up some times.”

By the look on her face, Wriggle could immediately tell the was the wrong thing to say.

“Huh?” Yuuka said, her voice dripping with anger.

The gardener’s eyes glared, her gentle smile forming into a disgusted grimace. The little bug gulped, fearing for her life as the gardener moved face to face with her. Yuuka’s breath blasted against her face, and she honestly thought everything had come to an end. 

Then she backed off, returning to her composed self and giggling at the bug.

“Oh, you’re so cute when you’re scared. But maybe you’re right: I do take everything as an insult,” she admitted, and the bug sighed in relief that she’d live another day.

“Maybe we could work on it together. In fact, let’s practice right now.”

Wriggle stood up, moving in front of Yuuka and assuming a power stance.

“Alright, pretend I’m a random guy on the street.”

She started doing a strut that could only be described as douchebag-y. Shooting a gaze at Yuuka, she cat-called.

“Hey, momma. Those clothes look good on you, but they’d look better on the floor.” Nightbug said in a crappy Elvis impression.

Yuuka stood up and grabbed Wriggle by the neck, closing her windpipe and giving a look that could kill.

“You know where you’d look better? Six feet under.”

The bug clawed at her hand, unable to breath as she tried to get her to stop.

“You’re...choking...me...”

Yuuka gasped and let go, dropping Wriggle on the floor. The bug immediately gulped down air, refilling her lungs as the gardener apologized.

“Alright...bad example,” Wriggle said, chuckling a bit as she got up and dusted herself off. “Let’s try something different.”

Yuuka suggested that the bug should stop while they were ahead, and was met with a firm head shake. “No, you can improve, Yuuka. I believe in you.”

Well, dang. With a claim like that the gardener had no room to argue. “Alright, fine. But don’t be stupid,” she sighed, rolling her eyes as Wriggle’s sparkled. 

“Alright alright,” the bug cleared her throat before putting on a posh British accent, “Hello, madam. Might I sa-“

“Lose the accent.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Wriggle wasn’t about to test her luck twice. She got back into it.

“Yuuka... I know you don’t know me that well, but... I just wanted to tell you that you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met. I could sit and watch you tend to your flowers all day, and not be bored in the slightest.”

Yuuka turned her face as it flushed red. _It was just pretend, right?_ But... something deep inside her really wanted that. That desire rose up to her chest as Wriggle continued.

“Now, how would you take that?” the bug asked, feeling relieved. In all honesty, the words just sort of fell out of her mouth, as if she’d thought of them subconsciously for so long that she had them memorized. 

As she thought back, she realized she really did want all that stuff. Just being with Yuuka (though it was a danger to her health) was enough, but she always wanted something more.

“W-Well, I...” the gardener stumbled, unable to control the growing need to just hug the bug and pour her heart out. “I-I would say ‘Thank you, dear. However, there’s already someone I like a lot’.” 

“Oh? Who could it be?” the whole act had nearly dropped, and now the two were reaching a turning point. 

“It’s this cute little bug who likes to hang around my garden. Sure, she’s a part of a ‘team’ of dumb fairies and yokai, but... something about her makes my heart flutter like the butterflies in my stomach right now. I just want to tell her how much I like her.”

“Well, it sounds like this bug friend of yours must be the luckiest firefly this side of Genoskyo. I bet they like you just as much. In fact, I think they’re coming back right now.”

At this, Wriggle completely dropped her fake role and pounced onto Yuuka in a sudden wave of bravery. The two were face to face again, yet this time under different terms. 

“Wriggle...”

Feeling in her gut that it was the best option, the bug placed a hand behind the gardener’s head. She did the same, and they pulled each other ever closer. 

“Maybe the cloud yokai was right. Maybe I do love you,” Wriggle said, before sealing it with a kiss. 

The two met in the middle, feeling the softness of their partner’s lips. They held like this for some time, Yuuka falling on her back and letting Wriggle lay atop her. The gentle warmth of the other’s body washed over the two, and they let the sensation envelop them. 

Finally, after some time, they released for air. They were both blushing bright red, and Wriggle was already feeling like an idiot for making such a move. “I-I’m sorry, Yuuka, I jus-“

“Wriggle. That was...” at a loss for words, the gardener just pulled her in for another kiss. Wriggle was pretty surprised that her sudden move worked, before letting the kiss clear her mind again. Wrapping her arms around the gardener in a snug embrace, the two held on tight. When they next released, Yuuka finished her thought.

”I think I’d have to agree, Wriggle. Maybe I should start trusting in other yokai more,” she giggled, a sly smile forming across her face. It was quickly changed into a pucker as the two came close yet again.

* * *

“Hey, Wriggle!”

A voice broke the silence the two were in. At that moment they were in each other’s arms, cuddling in the sunflower fields. They separated quickly, dusting themselves off as the leader of Team 9 came into view.

“Hi, Cirno,” the bug waved, and was greeted with a wave back as the fairy came closer.

“Oh, hi lady Yuuka! We just wanted to tell you two how we found some cloud yokai putting shapes in the sky. Eye, of course, confronted them, and they admitted they wanted to crash your cloud gazing. So, I-“

The ice fairy rambled on, oblivious to what she was interrupting. Thankfully, the rest of the team-who was just coming in-wasn’t so ignorant, and Daiyousei whispered into Cirno’s ear.

“What? OH! Sorry, eye didn’t mean to invade. Eye’ll get out of your guy’s hair.”

They turned quickly to leave before Yuuka’s sudden “Wait.” stopped them dead in their tracks.

“Hey, if you see that cloud yokai again, tell them that I said ‘Thank you’.”

“Huh? Why?” the fairy asked, and Yuuka giggled as she looked over at a Wriggle.

“Because their clouds can work miracles.”


End file.
